


Something Wicked

by gayenid



Series: Logan Winchester - sister fic [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Episode: s01e18 Something Wicked, Hugging, I Can’t Think Of Anything Else, I need validation, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Protection, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Shtriga, Winchester Sister, also if u have questions ask, but i had to do it sorry, dean might be ooc in backstory, give me kudos, happy reading!, heavily logan/dean, logan is 8, send me episode requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayenid/pseuds/gayenid
Summary: The siblings have to make a tough decision about how to defeat the Shtriga, a creature that feeds on children.Based on Season 1, Episode 18 “Something Wicked”





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in less than an hour so ignore my mistakes and awful writing :P  
> pls leave kudos and comments if u enjoy!! i don’t make these just for my benefit xoxo  
> love y’all

A tough decision had to be made about how the Winchester siblings were going to approach killing the Shtriga, the shadow that struck in the night. Dean and Sam had explained to Logan that a mistake was made six years ago, and it was their fault the creature was still stirring the pot. The brothers were tired of obeying orders from their father and decided to grab food at the diner across the street from the motel they were staying at. Logan, who was two, was asleep and their dad would be gone for a few days, so being caught wasn’t in the picture. Dean, being eighteen at the time, was the instigator and Sam, who was fourteen, took his word.

Dean told Logan it was the worst call he ever made. When the pair came back to the motel room, the Shtriga was over top of Logan, feeding off her soul. The two of them froze, the sight in front of them was hard to handle. Luckily, John had entered the room and was able to strike the creature before it was too late. John was pretty much fuming, confused as to why his eighteen year old son, who had no problem with hunting before, froze. After a heated lecture, which the oldest Winchester took to heart, Dean vowed to never let Logan out of his sight again, which is why he couldn’t complete Sam’s request to take her to Bobby’s. 

Now the same creature was lurking around the town and putting young children into comas. The next target was the son of the owner of the motel they were perched at. Dean thought using Michael, the target, as bait would be the best idea at killing the Shtriga once and for all. Sam, on the other hand, disagreed. He believed him or Dean should hide under the covers and wait it out. Logan had other ideas.

“I could do it. I can hide under the covers so Michael doesn’t have to be the bait,” Logan explained, her eyes still sparkling from crying over Dean’s story. Dean was quick to shake it head.

“Absolutely not, Lo. I told myself I would never put you in danger ever again. This is too close to home for me,” Dean admitted. The youngest Winchester wrapped her arms tightly around her brother’s torso, silently apologizing for the pain he was feeling. Dean ran a hand through his sister’s hair. Sam squeezed Logan’s shoulder.

“We’ll go talk to Michael. This has to happen tonight, no matter what,” Sam spoke. The siblings nodded and grabbed all necessary weapons before heading out the motel doors. 

—————————————————————

“You’re crazy! Just go away or I’m calling the cops,” Michael yelled with a phone in hand. 

“You have to believe me, okay? This thing came through the window and attacked your brother. I’ve seen it. I know what it looks like because it attacked my sister once, too,” Dean explained, causing Michael to put the phone down. 

“This thing... does it have a long, black robe?” Michael asked genuinely.

“You saw it last night, didn’t you?” Sam asked, even though he knew the answer.

“I thought I was having a nightmare,” Michael opened up. Logan related to his confusion of dream and reality. Her visions were getting stronger, and most of the time it felt real, but she was just sleeping. Her brother’s technically didn’t know that her visions pained her as bad as they did, but they didn’t need anymore worry on their plate.

“I’d give anything not to tell you this, but sometimes nightmares are real,” Dean commented, rubbing Logan’s back soothingly. Dean realized how big of a toll Logan’s nightmares had on her. She barely slept and was in a constant state of panic. It was no state to see an eight year old in.

“Why are you telling me?”

“We need your help. We can kill it. It’s what we do. But we can’t do it without you,” Dean pleaded. Dean explained that if Michael didn’t help, more kids were going to get hurt. It was safe to say that Michael was not up for the task.

—————————————————————

As the siblings discussed a new plan, there was a knock at the door. Logan was praying that Michael changed his mind so they could save him. Sure enough, Michael was on the other side of the door.

“If you kill it, will Asher get better?” Michael directed towards Dean and Sam.

“Honestly, we don’t know,” Dean didn’t want to lie to the kid.

“You said you’re big brothers?” Dean and Sam nodded in response. “You’d take care of your sister? You’d do anything for her?”

“Yeah, we would,” Sam responded, looking back towards Logan who was on the bed with a grin on her face. After that, Michael agreed to help the siblings.

—————————————————————

Later that night, the Winchesters were sat in Michael’s room setting up cameras and loading their weapons. Logan was actually allowed to handle a gun for this case, since they needed all the firepower they could get. Dean told Michael that all he needed to do was hide under his covers and wait, and when the siblings come in, he needed to crawl under the safety of his bed. Logan watched the two interact with a smile on her face. Even though Dean didn’t admit it, he was good with kids.

The clock struck three and nothing. Logan feared the Shtriga wasn’t going to strike tonight, and if it was, they were in the wrong place.

On cue, a shadow of a hand appeared outside the window. The siblings got their guns ready as they waited for the monster to get close enough to Michael. Logan’s hands shook as she gripped her weapon tightly.

“Now?” She asked, and Dean replied with not yet.

The Shtriga approached closer and closer until it was right over top of Michael. It began to feed, and that’s when Dean gave the green light. The siblings busted through the door with their guns at ready, distracting the creature so Michael could get to safety. Once they were in the clear, bullets flew and hit the Shtriga in the chest. They didn’t stop shooting until the monster was down. Dean and Sam slowly walked towards it, checking to see if it was really dead. Logan stayed back, checking to see if Michael was okay.

The Shtriga suddenly appeared in front of the brothers, throwing them into the wall. It threw Logan to the ground and pinned her against the floor. The youngest Winchester tried to fight it off and grab her gun, but it was too strong for an eight year old to fight. Its wrinkly hands grabbed Logan by the throat, dipping its head down in order to take the girl’s soul. Logan tried to scream out, but the Shtriga worked too fast.

“Hey!” Dean yelled out, grabbing its attention. It looked up and Dean shot his gun, knocking it off his sister. Logan gasped for air once it’s hand released from her neck. “You okay, bug?” Dean said with concern. Logan gave her brothers a thumbs up. Logan slowly got up from the floor with Sam’s help. Dean decided to empty his chamber into the Shtriga, causing Logan to jump from the sudden loudness.

The only thing Logan could think to do was give Dean a tight hug. Her eldest brother picked her up and rubbed circles into her back, leading Logan to give him a kiss on the cheek. Sam smiles at the sight, copying Dean’s actions after she’s set back on the ground. Logan wiped the tears that were stuck on Sam’s cheeks, causing him to laugh out loud. Their work was done.

—————————————————————

That morning, Michael’s mother came home to say that all the kids were out of comas at the hospital, and that they were going to make miraculous recoveries. Logan was enthused to hear that, knowing that all their hard work had paid off, and that Michael’s bravery saved his brother.

As the siblings walked to the Impala, Logan spoke up. “Sometimes I wish that...” She trailed off and Dean asked what she was talking about. “I wish I could have that kind of innocence,” She said in regards to Michael and his little brother.

“If it means anything, sometimes I wish you could, too,” Dean agreed. Logan had never seen him open up and be vulnerable like that. 

It was a nice sight, and she hoped it would happen more often.


End file.
